Due to the rapid expansion of additional fracturing zones involved in fracturing operations for a single well, the oil and gas industry has been driven to develop more efficient and cost effective well fracturing strategies. This has driven the market to produce ball- and sleeve- (or collet) based systems utilizing a number of methods and processes. One such method/process requires the balls dropped to be dissolvable. Other methods/processes require balls to be varied in size to properly be used in certain fracturing operations. Accordingly, there is a need for an object launching apparatus that can house an array of balls, collets, or any other to-be-launched objects in a housing that can be automated to deliver each of these objects in a specified sequence (if required) to a well. It would also be desirable for the object launching apparatus to maintain the array of balls, collets, or other to-be-launched objects in the housing in a dry and low-pressure environment. Therefore, what is needed is an apparatus or method that addressed one or more of the foregoing issues and/or one or more other issues.